diaryofawimpykidfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diary of a wimpy kid: Tears of joy
Diary of a Wimpy Kid 10: Tears of Joy is the tenth movie. If there was a book version, The cover would have been scarlet, a mix of the first and ninth book. Movie Version September - When Greg goes back to school,he realizes all the fun he has had over the year(s) and then realizes he is growing older. He goes to fall camp and has fun with his brothers, Rodrick, Manny and his new sister Cecillia. October - Rowley plays tennis with him,and now he has the "fun". The doctor realizes Greg has gotten a rare mix of the Joy Virus and the Miss your Childhood Virus. And that could turn him to a baby and make him magically and permamently fuse with Cecillia. Rowley and Greg's other friends have to save him. November- After halloween,Oscar comes over and everybody except for Greg congratulates him of his 11th Birthday.Rowley gets suck with a rare mix of a migrane,fever,flu and cold.Greg gets that too. Now they both have it. They go to a volcano and find out that Greg and Rowley are about to harm themselves. Then Greg and Rowley harm themselves. December - With Greg and Rowley now dead,Oscar and his friends have nothing to do. However,Megan,Oscar's Girlfriend comes. After Oscar talks about the problem,They all go to the volcano,now becoming white.Oscar tries to step on it,but Megan lies that it is dry ice.Everyone and Oscar believe that.So,Oscar does not go in there.By Christmas Eve,Greg and Rowley have infected everyone execpt Oscar,Megan,Fregley and Holly Hills. January - Fregley and Holly get infected too. Also,Oscar and Megan are stranded in Antartica with nothing to do.They also wander how Greg and Rowley survived. Megan saw them trying to catch Megan and Oscar.They were zombies. Oscar and Megan quickly ran away. They went to the volcano and Megan said that the ice was not dry ice.Oscar was shocked that he got betrayed or something like that.So, Oscar jumps in while Greg puts some Joy Fun Virus Droll onto the bottom inside of the volcano. Mickey saves him. February- Now Megan is infected too. Oscar and Mickey have to find the cause and find out it all started at Greg's school.Megan comes back as an evil Wizard.Oscar fights her,qnd kisses her afterwards. Mickey runs. However ,Megan turns back to normal and Oscar fuses with her. March - At midnight of March 1,Mickey goes out. He gets shocked. Then he calls the doctors and tries to unfuse them. The doctor unfuses them. Now Mickey realized Greg and Rowley have been Harming other people during the whole thing. Oscar and Megan get infected. For a few hours,Mickey tries his best to avoid the infection. At high noon,An evil fusion of greg and rowley harms Mickey. Mickey cries during his death. Then he revives. April - After a month of avoiding them, Mickey accidently slips on Some Joy Fun Drool and Oscar and Megan infects him at the same time. He makes a videotape of his last moments and then gets infected as well May (In real life) - Greg Heffley wakes up from the story/movie,which was a nightmare to him. Then he says it will never happen Again. Then the movie ends. _____________________ Songs Used Total Ellipse of the Heart (When Mickey is crying tears of joy.) The Final Countdown (When ever a character fights another one.) ____________________ Trivia This Movie Covers 8 (9 if you count the part were Mickey wakes up from his nightmare) months. This is the most violent movie in DOAWK. No Offense Debuts of Oscar ,Mickey and Megan. Category:Fanon Books Category:Books that cover at least 5 months Category:Books